olympusguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Hades
Hades is the Lord of the Dead and the Underworld; Feared God of the Underworld, the dead, grief, necromancy, afterlife, curses, subterranean regions, death, burials, mysteries, wealth/riches, mortality, darkness, dreams, metal, the earth, hidden treasures within the earth & the dark arts. His weapon is the Helmet of Invisibility. Appearance Hades has long grey hair and a long grey beard. His face is covered in purplish tattoos. His eyes are black. His attire consists of a long grey tunic and a large, multi-colored cape that wraps around his entire body. History Hades was the first-born child of Kronos and Rhea. After he was born, he was swallowed by Kronos. Later, he & his other siblings (Hestia, Demeter, Hera & Poseidon) was freed by Zeus and joined him in the battle against Kronos. Once Kronos was gone, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades didn't know who would become the king of the Olympians. Zeus decided it would be fair if they drew sticks. Whoever got the smallest stick would become king of the underworld. Hades drew the smallest stick, thus he became the ruler of the dead. In the anime series, Hades was part of the 12 Olympians. But when his nephew Dionysus came to Mount Olympus, by the time Zeus decided to make his son a thrown, Hades kindly gives up his thrown to Dionysus so there won't be fight. He only hopes that his brother will make a new thrown for him, which would make 13 Olympians (although in the real myth, it was Hestia of family harmony, fire, truth, the home, the right ordering of domesticity, virgins, the hearth, cooking and family who kindly gave up her thrown to Dionysus as her place is by the Olympian Hearth). Synopsis Powers and Abilities Powers As one of the Big Three, Hades has the ultimate powers a god can possess. They are rivaled only by those of his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon. Indeed, Hades is so powerful, that when Percy first meets him in The Lightning Thief, he begins to feel very submissive right away, and has to fight the urge to follow Hades' every order, as well as a strong desire to curl up and sleep at Hades' feet. In The Last Olympian, Hades plays a key role in overwhelming his father Kronos' huge army. * Olympian Physiology: As an Olympian, Hades was a powerful being and one of the most powerful Olympians, rivaled only by his brothers Zeus and Poseidon. Ares, however, was able to face Hades in combat when greatly enhanced by the violence of the War of the Gods and ultimately defeat him. ** Underworld Lordship: *** Afterlife Manipulation: ** Geokinesis: As the God of the Underworld, Hades has absolute control over all the earth and stones, as well as the walls of the Underworld, Erebos. He has the same geokinetic abilities as Nico and Hazel, only to a much more infinite level. *** Subterranean Navigation: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hades is shown to be skilled in navigating under the earth, even before he became the Lord of the Underworld. Hence, Hades was able to lead his siblings in and out of Tartarus itself via a complex network of Underworld tunnels. *** Earthquake Generation/Manipulation: When Percy infuriates him in The Lightning Thief, Hades generates a massive earthquake that shakes his huge throne room, and is felt miles above him, in Los Angeles, devastating the city. *** Highly Advanced Plutokinesis **** Earthly Metals & Stones Manipulation *** Terran Manipulation *** Soil Manipulation *** Cave Manipulation ** Ferrokinesis: As the God of Wealth, Hades can sense and summon any quantity of precious metals and jewels from under the ground, as well as manipulate them. As a result, Hades is the richest Olympian of all. As seen in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hades' palace has several magnificent halls made entirely of pure gold and silver, decorated with bouquets of flowers made of precious metals and jewels. A very impressed Persephone admits to never having seen "such dazzling wealth" even on Mount Olympus itself, since whatever she could destroy in a tantrum, Hades could instantly replace with something even better. In The Last Olympian, Hades offered to build a pure golden palace for his lover, Maria di Angelo. Hence, Hades is often referred to as "The Rich One." *** Monetary Manipulation: ** Necromancy: As the God of the Dead and the Lord of the Underworld, Hades has divine authority and absolute control over the deceased. Hades' nickname "The Hospitable One" is a reference to him always having room in the Underworld for one more soul. *** Power Over the Undead: Hades can reanimate skeletons, call forth endless waves of the dead to fight for him (with him even threatening to unleash a massive zombie apocalypse in The Lightning Thief and Percy Jackson's Greek Gods), destroy Skeleton Warriors, and put them to sleep. He can also silence dead souls with a gesture, and physically take hold of ghosts. *** Metamorphosis: Hades can capture and release living souls in a blast of yellow flames, shown when he abducted Sally Jackson in The Lightning Thief. *** Death Curses: Hades is also able to place curses on the living. While he is unable to kill people before the Fates decree its time, he can prevent a person's soul from ever leaving their body, as he did with the Oracle. This will mean that a person's body will eventually turn to dust with age and their soul will be lost forever. *** Death Sense: As the God of the Dead, Hades can sense when a person is dying and when their soul is being judged in the Underworld. He can also sense people's life auras. *** Death-Force Manipulation: Hades could kill or manipulate death forces to his will and since he was the God of the Underworld. *** Dead & Spirit Energy Manipulation **** Advanced Undead Manipulation ***** Spirit Manipulation ***** Zombie Manipulation ***** Conjuration ****** Spirit/Undead Summoning **** Soul Manipulation: ***** Soul Removal: Hades, using the Claws of Hades, could remove the soul of any living being: mortals, beasts, fellow gods and even Titans. ***** Soul Absorption/Soul Empowerment: Every removed soul can be absorbed by the user of the Claws of Hades, bestowing certain abilities on the user or increase their power. This allowed Hades to become more powerful, with every taken soul. ***** Soul Materialization: Hades was able to summon souls to attack his enemies, fighting for him. This ability was even more outspoken, when he used the claws, as he could use it to summon the souls of powerful monster, utilizing their abilities briefly. **** Death Inducement **** Life-Force Absorption **** Pain Inducement **** Resurrection **** Reanimation of the Dead **** Advanced Mediumship ***** Spiritual Conduit *** Control over the dead ** Osteokinesis: As the God of the Dead, Hades can summon and telekinetically control numerous bones at once. ** Cryokinesis (limited): when the God of the Dead appears before Hazel in The House of Hades, he generates an aura of intense cold, which causes "frost to creep across the rocks and grass." ** Infernal Monster Lordship: Hades has absolute control over countless ferocious monsters native to his realm, such as Cerberus, the Hellhounds, the Furies, the Keres, the Oneiroi, and various daimons, along with many others. Hence, Hades would send a huge infernal army after Thalia during her journey to camp, and later summon his numerous forces to fight those of Kronos in The Last Olympian. ** Umbrakinesis: As the God of the Underworld, Hades has absolute control over shadows and darkness - the same as his children, but his are tremendously powerful in comparison. *** Darkness Generation: He can shoot solid bolts of darkness, and surround enemies into pitch black clouds of lightless space. *** Darkness Shields: He can solidify shadows into virtually impenetrable shields, which are strong enough to deflect even Zeus' thunderbolts. *** Darkness Absorption and Dissipation: He can absorb and dissipate shadows with his Stygian Ironweapons. *** Imperceptibility: He can use shadows to cover himself in darkness to become invisible. While wearing his Helm of Darkness, Hades can pass through walls and melt into shadows, not be touched, seen or heard by anyone, even other Olympian gods, Titans, or Giants. *** Shadow Travel: Using shadows, he is able to travel anywhere he wants at incredible speeds. *** Shadow Manipulation ** Dark Infernal Pyrokinesis: Hades has absolute control over black hellfire, which is considerably more destructive than normal flames, as it turns whatever it touches into liquid. He can conjure it and propel it from his hands. *** Control of fire and smoke *** Pyrokinesis: '''Hades has the power to control and manipulate fire by throwing it from his hands as well as creating very powerful Fire balls capable of hurting Gods and killing mortals ** '''Hypnokinesis: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, it is revealed that Hades has complete mastery over the Oneiroi (Dream Spirits). He used them to spread the word that all of the dead needed to take a coin with them to gain passage onto Charon's boat. ** Phobikinesis: *** Fear Empowerment: ** Induced Terror: With his Helm of Darkness, Hades can radiate death and terror to an incredible degree. In The Last Olympian Kronos' entire army tried to flee from him in terror, and only Kronos's authority allowed them to somewhat keep their ranks. Even though the Helm's power wasn't directed at him, when Percy looked at it, he still felt as if it was reaching into the darkest corner of his mind and pulling out the things he was most afraid of and his closely guarded secrets, making him want to "crawl into a hole and hide". Grover claims that when utilized at full power, the Helm's aura of ineffable deadly terror is so intense, that it can easily unhinge people's minds and stop their heartbeats, which, according to Grover, is why most rational beings fear the dark. In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hades' Helm is shown to be powerful enough to scare even Zeus and Poseidon simultaneously, to the point that both of them paled and started to sweat with fear. Hades used the Helm during the Titanomachy against the Titans directly with great success, often breaking enemy ranks and causing them to flee into traps. It is implied in The Lightning Thief that Hades can generate intense terror even without the Helm, since the mathematics teacher at Yancy Academy had a nervous breakdown before Alecto arrived. ** Transfiguration: As shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hades was forced to turn the Oceanid Leuke into a poplar tree. ** Shapeshifting: As seen in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hades is quite skilled at shapeshifting, though he hardly ever utilizes this ability. He has transformed into an eagle (while escaping from Kronos' palace on Mount Othrys) and a bat (while sneaking into Tartarus' maximum-security zone with his siblings). He can transform himself into various fearsome demonic forms and other people. *** Shadow Mimicry *** Spirit Mimicry ** Chain Manipulation: Hades could manipulate the Claws of Hades with high precision and proficiency. He could teleport the claws, attacking people over long distances and at high speed, as well cover whole areas with his chains. ** Immortality: Like all Gods, Hades was immortal, and could not be slain by mortal means. ** Invisibility: All Gods have the power to make themselves invisible to all mortals they can't be seen or heard by them plus Hades has the helmet of invisibility which can make him invisible even to Gods. ** Invulnerability: Hades was invincible to certain forms of attacks, all mortal weapons, and able to take significant amounts of force. ** Power Bestowal: Followers of Hades are granted a fraction of Lord Hades' powers and become Warriors that literally fight with Spirit. They are capable of using their abilities to steal life force from others and emit dangerous elemental attacks that target the Soul of another enemy. Followers of Hades can also use teleportation to surprising his enemies and can also use stealth to become invisible or become spirits to protect themselves temporarily. They are capable of summoning a few hands of Hades to aid them in battle. Due to Hades granting these powers they should be able to replicate them (some of which they did) on a smaller scale. ** Regeneration: Hades possessed great regenerative powers. ** Superhuman Agility: Despite his appearance, Hades is quite agile, being able to scale down Olympus with his Claws alone and being able to back-flip over Titans who are taller than Modern Day Sky Scrapers with no effort. ** Superhuman Strength: As a God, Hades has super strength, his strength is incredible, able to overpower Titans with ease. He is capable of lifting about 70 tons without using his powers to supplement his strength. His physical strength is known to be matched by Poseidon and Ares and to be surpassed by Zeus and Hercules. ** Telekinesis: Hades has the ability to move objects & mortals with his mind. ** Teleportation: Hades could teleport from Olympus, the Underworld and to mortal world. ** Omnilingualism: Hades, as an Olympian God, has the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages, even currently dead ones. ** Magic: ** Summoning of creatures ** Invincibility: '''Hades is invincible to all sorts of weapons (swords,axes,crossbows) as well as all magical powers from the Gods although these powers can hurt him but not kill him. ** '''Atmokinesis (limited): '''All Olympians has the power to control and manipulate the weather bring out storms, tornadoes, rains and Lightning. *** '''Lightning (limited): '''Hades has the power to shoot powerful arcs of electricity/lightning capable of killing mortals & hurting Gods. ** '''Healing: '''Hades has the ability to heal wounds but he can't heal mortal wounds, Hades as well as the rest of the Gods has to be blessed by Zeus Himself or Athena's blessings to do so. ** '''Energy Blasts: '''Hades has the power to shoot powerful green Energy blast capable of killing mortals and hurting Gods. ** '''Divine Powers: '''Hades being of the most powerful of all the Olympians he posses range of Divine abilities like: *** '''Reality warping: '''Hades Had the ability to manipulate Reality and do almost whatever he wants he used this ability to create entire underworld whether the Elysian Fields, Tartarus & the Asphodel Meadows as well as creating Beings like Demons , Ghost & Monsters like Harpies. *** '''Touch Necrosis/Necromancy: '''Like his sister Hades has the power to touch mortals and they instantly dies. *** '''Collecting Souls/Necromancy: '''Like his sister Hades has the power to collect the Souls of the Deceased Mortals who's Rightful time had come like when Deianeira died the first time he told Hercules that he collected her deceased Body from the Rocks himself to the Underworld. *** '''Resurrection: '''Hades has the power to bring all mortals who had died back from the dead he is the only God capable of doing so, even Zeus & Hera can't Resurrect any Mortal they have to combine their Strength to do so Ares as well able to Resurrect Mortals like his Uncle. *** '''Power Negation: '''At the underworld Hades has the power to negate all Godly powers from the Gods that teleport to the underworld. *** '''Power to create Poisonous Green Snakes: '''Hades has the power to create Poisonous Snakes that has the power to suppress all Godly powers when Bind by them and make a God powerless until he is freed from them. *** '''Portal creation: '''Hades has the power to create portals to other Dimensions as well as controlling the worlds he creates. *** '''Magical Windows: '''Hades can create magical windows to oversees all mortals in the underworld whether if they at the Elysian fields or Tartarus . *** '''Conjuration: '''Hades has the the power to conjure anything he wants like objects and beings. *** '''Memory Manipulation: '''Hades has the power to wipe out all memories or certain ones of all mortals whether who died or still alive. *** '''Absorption: '''Hades has the ability to absorb people whether from the Elysian Fields or Tartarus like when he absorbed Hercules from Tartarus in order to save him. ** '''Time Manipulation: '''All Gods has the power to manipulate time by travel back & forward as well as freezing time itself but they need Zeus's consent first. ** '''Phantom Vision: Hades can see ghosts, spirits, or invisible beings. ** Superhuman Speed: Hades is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: Hades' highly advanced musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, he possesses almost limitless physical stamina. Among the Olympians, his stamina is equaled only by his nephews Ares and Hercules and by his brothers Poseidon and Zeus. ** Superhuman Durability: Due to his unique physiology, Hades' body is highly resistant to physical injury. He can withstand great impacts, high caliber bullets, temperature extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Among the Olympians, his resistance to injury is equaled only by his brother Poseidon and surpassed by Zeus. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Hades' reaction time functions at a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all Olympians, despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to physically (or even mentally) injure Pluto. However, if injured, he is able to heal with superhuman speed and efficiency. The full limits of his healing powers are unknown. However, they are believed to be considerably higher than those of the vast majority of his race, being the Olympian god of death itself. ** Magical Energy Manipulation: Hades is capable of manipulating vast amounts of mystical energy for a variety of purposes that include: *** Mystical Force Beams: '''His energy manipulating powers are equaled among the Olympians by Neptune and exceeded only by Zeus. *** '''Inter-Dimensional Teleportation *** Strength Enhancement *** Mystical Force Fields *** Enchantment of People and Objects *** Hellfire: '''He is capable of creating mystical flame (to which he himself is immune) or weapons of mystical flame such as a spear or sword, whose touch can paralyze an opponent, even gods such as Hercules.36 *** '''Lifeforce Absorption: '''Hades is capable of draining the energy and life-force from those that he touches, skin to skin, with his hand, even other gods. *** '''Illusions: *** Memory Manipulation: ** Death God: '''As a Death God, Hades has a pact with Death that allows him to claim the souls of any worshipper of the Greek Gods and take them to his Underworld as his servants. The various Death Gods have their own alliance, though there is some internal competition as well, as seen when both Hela and Hades tried to claim the soul of Odinafter his death. ** '''The Realm of Hades: The land of Hades (Underworld) itself is a pocket dimension where the souls of gods and worshippers go after death, though it does have several residents as well, including Cyclopes, centaurs, Yellow-Crested Titans, harpies, demon bats, snake-women, the ferryman Charon, Cerberus, and others. Hades is made up of several rivers including the Styx (which contains deadly creatures), Acheron, Cocytus, Aornis, Phlegethron (which is generally aflame), and Lethe (which induces memory loss). Pluto and Persephone share a large palace in Hades. The most wicked souls were sent for torture in Tartarus while the purest souls were sent on to peaceful Elysius. The Pathway to Infinity connects Hades to Olympia, and Hades (Underworld) contains other portals to Earth and other dimensions. It has been purported that any soul that remains in Hades becomes demonic and monstrous, completely subject to Hades' whims. Pluto is more powerful in Hades (Underworld) than in other realms, due to his ability to manipulate the energies of the underworld. Hades has purported that his powers are at their peak when he is in his realm. ** Control Over Life and Death: As a god of death, Hades holds the power of life and death over the gods of Olympus. Death for an Olympian is somewhat different from death for an Earth human being. In both cases, the corporeal body ceases all functions and activities, but whereas mortal spirits flee the physical form at the moment of death, the spirits of gods remain in their bodies until the death god draws them out and dispatches them to her realms. These spirits (or astral selves) remain integral for eternity and reside, apparently forever, in the other-dimensional realm of Hades where they take on a quasi-physical existence. Even those of powers surpassing his in terms of raw might or his own pantheon's ruler is subject to his Hades (Underworld) upon death, such as Zeus. ** Divinity Nullification: ** Necroscience: ** Nether Manipulation: ** Order Manipulation: ** Nigh Omniscience - Within the underworld Hades can observe all things and inscribe them into his mind. ** Energy Manipulation *** Curse Manipulation *** Divinity Nullification: ** Dark Whisping Teleportation ** Telepathy *** Astral Projection ** Enhanced Power *** Major Divinity ** Essence Reading ** Supernatural Aura-Presence ** Psychopomp Physiology ** Advanced Immunities ** Spell Casting ** Divine Soul Abilities Although he typically prefers to use minions, Hades is a formidable hand to hand combatant. He is skilled in the use of the axe and the sword. He can control to a large extent the dead and spirits native to the Underworld. * Master Psychopomp: Hades, as ruler of the Underworld and god of the Dead, had an unrivaled control over the afterlife and spirits. Weaknesses Hades is bound by the various edicts given by Zeus, which have included the inability to succeed rule of Hades to someone else, inability to seek out other realms to conquer, and inability to leave Hades (realm) at all; however, Hades has surrendered his role as Lord of the Dead as his attachment for the Earthly plane increased, from Zeus' death to the Dark Reign of Earth.38 Paraphernalia Equipment * Olympian Battle Armor: Hades wears Olympian battle armor made of enchanted, virtually indestructible adamantine. * Helmet: Hades is in possession of a helmet that renders him invisible and undetectable, even to his fellow gods. * Bident (two-pronged spear) Transportation * Mystical Chariot: Hades sometimes rides a mystical chariot capable of flight and traversing the dimensions. * Flying Chariot Weapons * Adamantine Battleaxes: Hades owns several Adamantium battleaxes; he can use these axes to channel his magical energies if he so chooses. One such enchanted axe was known as the Midnight Axe.40 Hades has also made occasional use of potent mystical items such as; * The Gem of Tartarus: Which encased the four original Defenders within an enchanted pillar which Strange's magic, Radd's Power Cosmic, and the Hulk and Namor's tremendous brute force could not damage, though the Gem itself was fragile and swiftly shattered with one slash from Hellcat. * Cerberus (Three-headed Monster Dog) * Claws of Hades: * Helm of Darkness: * Shield of Hades: Magic * Soul of Hades: * Army of Hades: * Soul Summon: * Scourge of Erinys: Relics * Rage of the Gods: Capabilities of Hades' Helm of Darkness The Helm of Darkness was made for Hades during the war. It grants who'em ever uses it the power to become completely invisible, even to the Gods themselves. * Divine Item ** Indestructible Item ** Divine Magic *** Absolute Invisibility *** Invisibility Field Projection Category:Gods Category:Hades